The present invention concerns the handling of loads that are designed to be lifted by means of pivoting lifting attachments, by which is meant lifting attachments so attached to the load that, when the load is suspended by the lifting attachment, the load is free to pivot relative to it about at least one axis. One example of such a load is a maritime submersible that must be lifted into and out of the sea by a shipboard load-handling device. A lifting attachment in the form of a mechanical termination is pivotally attached to the top of the submersible so that it can lie flat when not in use. When it is desired to lift the submersible by a cable attached to the mechanical termination, the cable raises the mechanical termination to an upright position. A snubber of a shipboard load-handling device is then lowered onto the submersible, the cable being retracted through it as it is lowered, until the snubber engages the mechanical termination.
Because the mechanical termination is pivotally attached to the submersible, the load is able to pivot relative to the snubber about the axis connecting the submersible and the mechanical termination. Whilst this is convenient when the submersible is afloat, it is less convenient when the submersible has been hoisted clear of the water, because the load may swing uncontrollably.